Family time
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Even though only 6 of the 8 Wilson siblings are now living on base, it is still hard yet rewarding for the Autobots to take care of them, especially for Optimus Prime and Elita One. Rated T for mature subjects in later chapters. Completed for now, I don't want to write anymore of it.
1. Doctor's visits

Family time

Summary: I wrote this lose collection of one shots because I am bored. Probably won't ever be finished but who knows?

Disclaimer: I only own my human OCs. I do not own Transformers.

"Doctor's Visits"

Summary: It's the day that the Wilson siblings and the Autobots dread the most…

"Optimus, do we have to see Ratchet tomorrow?" Brandon groaned.

"Seriously, if he gives me anymore lectures about spending too much time in the lab-"his older sister, Darcy started to say.

"Well, you do spend too much time in your laboratory." Her twin, Marcy, replied.

"Are we going to have to get shots?" Kayla asked fearfully.

"I don't like this anymore than the rest of you guys but Lauren and Terry had their checkups before they left and were just fine afterwards." Lisa said.

"Lisa's right and besides I want him to tell me that I can still play sports this year." Kyle added.

"Kids, be good and listen to Ratchet tomorrow. You will go to school afterwards unless he determines that you are sick enough to stay home. Is that clear?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Yes sir." All 6 kids replied.

"And Kyle, I do not want to hear that you have gotten a girl pregnant." Elita One added.

"You know I'm not that stupid." The 16 year old human stated.

"I'm just reminding you." The female Autobot said. "Now all of you kids get some sleep that includes you Darcy."

Darcy groaned but went to bed as the rest of her siblings had.

"Things have not been the same since Lauren went on tour and Terry started college at USC." Bumblebee muttered when the human kids were gone.

"I agree; I don't know that Kyle is the best role model for the rest of them." Ironhide stated.

"Kyle is young and has much to learn as do his siblings." Optimus Prime reminded them. "Please remember that."

Soon, Jetfire and the Aerialbots had come back from their patrol and every Autobot bid the other good night. Optimus then went into the medical bay to get some preventive maintenance done.

"It's about time you remembered this." Ratchet muttered to himself as he began his work. "I can only hope that the other children are much better about keeping their health in mind."

"I am sure that they won't think about disobeying you." The Autobot leader said. "I have explained everything to them and know you too well."

Ratchet let a small smile slip as he finished maintenance on his leader and then allowed him to leave. The medic then went into recharge, wondering how to get the Wilson siblings to be calm the next day.

Morning came and all 6 of the kids currently on base were now ready for school; they had gotten their things together, had eaten, brushed and flossed their teeth, and showered. Now all they had to do was wait to go into the medbay for their checkups.

"Kyle, you're first." Ratchet said

Kyle got up and walked into the medbay. "So, can I leave my underwear on when you're doing this?" he asked

'Yes you may." The yellow Autobot medic replied. "Get everything else off and get up here."

Fortunately, Kyle was in normal health and as each of the siblings went through, the results where the same. Kayla wasn't so scared afterwards and Brandon was excited about how different Ratchet was compared to human doctors. When all the kids were dressed again and had gotten their things together, Ironhide and Bumblebee dropped them off at school. He then checked over the other Autobots (with everyonce except Ironhide cooperating) and soon found himself alone in the medbay again.

Ratchet let out a sigh of relief; the kids were all fortunate that their human parents had taught them healthy habits from an early age and that when one of them got sick or injured, it was a rare event. The only major things to have happened to the kids before meeting the Autobots were when Lauren once fell out of a tree that she was climbing and the time that Marcy had to have an appendectomy. He knew that there would be a time when one of them would have to his help with a medical problem and was prepared for it to say the least.

A few days later, the kids were watching a movie because it was this month's "Friday Movie Night". The movie was _Grave of the Fireflies_, the only film that made all the kids cry besides _Titanic_. Optimus didn't quite see the point of the sad movie until Marcy had explained what it was about then had put it in to show him.

When the movie had ended, the 5 older kids were asleep and their cups that they had put Kool-Aid in were scattered on the floor (though not the drink itself), along with the bowls of spilt popcorn. Brandon was the only one still awake and had gotten up and stumbled over to the trashcan.

"Brandon, what's wrong?" Elita One asked.

The 8 year old boy didn't answer; he simply vomited. Luckily, it had wound up in the trash and not on the floor.

Optimus took a garbage bag and picked up the Styrofoam bowls and cups, then swept up the popcorn. This was not what anyone was expecting…

Ratchet found himself watching over a now sleeping Brandon, who had been a bit scared and upset after the experience but had been calmed down. The Autobot medic put a metal hand over the boy's chest and said "There, there little one. I'm here and you'll be all right."

Brandon stirred a little bit but settled down again, sleeping peacefully…

Author's note: Because I have writer's block again on my last story about my OC Peaches, I decided to post this earlier than I originally intended to. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Loss of a role model

Role model

Summary: Darcy is saddened to hear of the passing away of Steve Jobs and the Autobots try to comfort her

"NOOOOO, it can't be true!" Darcy Wilson screamed.

It had been Bumblebee who told her that one of her role models had died tonight. The 12 year old human couldn't stand the idea of it happening, even though she knew death came to everybody.

"Darcy, we all knew it was going to happen." Kyle stated.

That may have been but for the human kid inventor, it was a surprising blow that was hard to take. Later, she did something that no one else thought she would; she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when the other Autobots had understood the situation, Optimus Prime was the one to go in and ask her if she wanted to go to school today.

"I still do I guess." Darcy looked down at her feet. "I shouldn't be upset because I didn't know him personally."

"Darcy, look at me." Optimus said. "I know this is shocking and that it's hard for you to express your emotions about this but if you wish to talk, I am here to listen. It is all right to cry if you wish to."

"I don't have much I want to say, other than I've always wanted to be as innovative as Steve Jobs was and I've always wanted to meet him, now I'll never get the chance." The 12 year old girl said as tears started rolling down her face again.

The Autobot leader picked up the human girl and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. By the time she was done, it was about 10 minutes after her siblings had caught the bus and she would be a bit late.

'Remember this Darcy; Steve Jobs lived every day as though it was his last and it is my hope that others can do the same." Optimus told her.

"I guess I can go to school now, although I don't know if my teachers will buy my reason for being late." She replied, laughing a little despite everything. "He could still be my role model I guess even though he is no longer here."

Optimus then drove Darcy to school, and it seemed to the latter that the seats were somehow softer in order to bring her some comfort. When the former had dropped the latter off, he immediately thought to himself _Rest in peace, Steve. You truly were someone ahead of your time and you will never be forgotten by anyone, including your family and those you've inspired over the years…._

Author's note: So there it is, my tribute to one of the greatest humans to have existed during our time.


	3. Scary stories

Scary stories

Summary: The Wilson siblings are telling real life horror stories for Halloween when Brandon and Kayla get a little too scared and Optimus Prime and Elita One put a stop to the storytelling.

Note: I am not trying to exploit these things mentioned; if I did wind up doing that, I apologize.

The Autobots and their human allies were gathered in the living room of their base. Since it was October, Kyle knew the perfect way to get into the mood for Halloween. "I know it's not for about a week" He said. "But still, there are some pretty scary stories we'd like to tell you Autobots."

"Are you sure you kids can scare us?" Ironhide asked, a bit skeptical about the idea.

"Sure we can." Lisa answered.

"I'm first; I'm the oldest one here." Kyle grinned evilly and said "It was a dark night in a small town in Illinois in 1993 and closing time for a popular fast food restaurant when one of the worst crimes in the area occurred…"

The story in and of itself was in fact scary at least to the other Wilson siblings, Bumblebee and the Aerialbots.

"That is why I do not want to work at a fast food restaurant." Darcy stated when Kyle finished the story, which was about 7 restaurant employees that were murdered and how the crime had not been solved for 9 years.

"Kids, are you sure this was a good idea?" Jetfire asked. "You're scaring yourselves more than you're scaring us."

"Oh come on Jetfire, don't be a party pooper." Marcy insisted. "Lisa, which one do you want to tell them next?"

"Hmm, how about one from outside the country?" her older sister said as she moved her wheelchair closer to her siblings. "There was this nightclub fire that happened in Australia…"

It was Ratchet's turn to be a bit scared when the redheaded human girl finished the story. "I can't help but worry for Lauren's safety now whenever she does a concert." He stated. "You'd think people would have learned their lesson after that kind of event had happened several times before then and afterwards".

"That kind of event hasn't happened in 2 years and probably isn't going to happen anytime soon, knock on wood." Darcy pointed out. "Anyways, this story that I am about to tell made Kayla scared of going to Disneyland or Disney World."

"Not that one!" Kayla screamed.

"Oh yes, that one. This is a cautionary tale for all of you my dear siblings." The 12 year old genius replied. "You know how people do the dumbest things when drunk?"

Her siblings nodded and a few of them as well as the Autobots replied "Yes".

"Well, on one Grad Nite in Disneyland in 1983, tons of high school seniors were at the park celebrating their upcoming graduations, and all of them had their lives ahead of them and many hopes and dreams for their future." Darcy continued. "A boy who was there was also celebrating his 18th birthday and he and a friend had either snuck alcohol into the park or someone else did for them, we don't know which one it was."

"I thought the only place in Disneyland you could get alcohol was Club 33." Skydive was very confused.

"That's only if you're a member or one of their guests and if you're 21 years of age or older. Also, Disney's California Adventure does sell beer." Lisa pointed out.

Darcy hated that she was interrupted but continued. "Where was I? Oh yeah, 2 teenage guys engaging in underage drinking; you know nothing good is going to come out of that. Anyways, the two of them sneaked over to a 'Cast Members Only' area, stole a raft, went for a joyride, and one of them fell into the Rivers of America when they crashed into a rock."

Kayla shuddered with fear and grabbed onto Elita One's right leg.

"The friend went back for help but the first boy had already died by drowning; they found his body an hour later. One can only imagine the horror that other teens and Cast Members were feeling when they discovered what had happened but he brought it on himself, and added to the list of gruesome death stories that will taint one's perception of the Disney theme parks."

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" Brandon shouted.

"Oh, he wasn't the first person who drowned in the Rivers of America; another 18 year old guy drowned there in the 1970s-" Darcy got cut off.

"That is enough out of you. You are scaring Kayla and Brandon." Optimus Prime stated firmly.

"But Optimus-"Marcy started to say.

"No buts and I do not want to hear your story Marcy if it's going to be more horrifying and tragic than the one your sister just related." The Autobot leader interrupted her. "Kids, go to your rooms and no more horror stories while you are on this base. Autobots do not worry. The children know how to keep themselves safe when going to a place that is meant to be fun."

The kids reluctantly went to their rooms, 2 of them not sure they'd be able to not have nightmares.

(A few hours later, Optimus Prime's POV as a personal log entry)

Many things about humans and Cybertronians are similar as I found after living on Earth for 3 of their years. I did not think that there would be any gruesome stories or at least not any like the ones I had heard when I was a sparkling. Darcy's story disturbed me and I couldn't help but feel more sad than scared. Kayla and Brandon were both different stories; they were visibly shaken and very unwilling to go on any more amusement park rides should we ever take them to one when I had sent everyone to bed.

Kayla climbed up onto the berth and was now lying against Elita's chest while Brandon put a sleeping bag on the floor saying "I can't sleep by myself; I'm too scared."

Marcy has climbed on top of me as well; as much I want to send her and her 2 younger siblings back to their rooms, I can feel their fear of being alone after hearing the stories that were related earlier and do not want to subject them to nightmares. The only thing I can do now is give them comfort and assure them that their fellow humans were not always stupid or extremely terrible people.

I have put the blanket over all of us, just in time for Brandon to climb up here as well. He has crawled next to Marcy and is now also warm. I can't help but smile and think of one of the best pieces of advice that I have ever learned; it is all right to be afraid but that does not mean you cannot talk to someone you trust about it.

As I settle down into recharge, I can only hope that Megatron will not ruin the Wilson siblings' trick-or-treating outing next week…

Author's note: Yeah, short and a little lame but I wanted to get it out of my head as well as ruin some kid's perception of Disney being great-just kidding about the 2nd part. Seriously though, I did read the story that Darcy relates in David Koenig's first book about behind the scenes at Disneyland and several other tragic Disneyland accident stories, a few of which could count as cautionary tales since most of them, as a few of us know, brought death on themselves (jumping from car to car on a ride, trying to swim a man-made river, and walking the monorail track to sneak into the park just to name a few of the dumbest ones). Happy Halloween everyone, and if you want to know more about the stories my OCs mentioned research them for yourselves.


	4. Always together

Heartfelt thanks

Summary: Elita One and Optimus Prime both dread the days that the kids' hearts stop beating but are thankful for whatever time they have together.

This chapter is dedicated to Bil Keane, creator of the Family Circus who passed away on Tuesday surrounded by his own family.

It had been entirely accidental when Marcy had drunk a chemical from her twin sister's lab that was poisonous. Needless to say, Ratchet had been worried but still calm. He had managed to save her, much to Elita and Optimus Prime's relief.

Now the Autobot femme had come into the medbay and was seeing her adopted daughter, peacefully sleeping and seemingly unaware of what was going on. Elita gently put one metal hand over Marcy's chest and felt and heard the human girl's heartbeat. It was a bit surreal to the kids that the Autobots' audio receptors were that good but they had all gotten used to it.

The day would come when that sound would not be heard anymore; Elita shuddered when she thought of that. Still she could wonder what it would be like if humans could live as long as Cybertronians. No, then more of them would take everything for granted.

"The only thing we can do is be thankful for them being here now." Optimus Prime said as he walked in and put a hand on his sparkmate's shoulder.

Elita One removed her hand from Marcy's chest and stood up. She then replied "I know and should that time come, I do not wish any of them to be alone."

"I understand that feeling beloved." The Autobot leader stated. "If heaven does exist, I know the children will not be alone; they will be joining their parents and others. For now, we must do all that we can to keep them safe while they are here."

The two then stood there in silence, listening to the beeping of the machines Ratchet had hooked up to Marcy and more importantly, the heartbeat that was still there. Both silently thanked Primus for everything they had while on Earth and then went to tell the other kids that their sister would be okay.

It almost reminded Elita of one song from the 2nd Lion King movie in which one of the lines was "Even those who are gone are with us as we go on". It was hard to explain to someone who didn't get that but still very true.

The Autobot femme and the Prime were now in the rec room, hugging Kyle, Lisa, Darcy, Kayla and Brandon, filling the human kids' hearts with comfort and reassurance that Marcy was going to make it and that the whole family would always be together no matter what happened to any of them…

Author's note: yeah, I never met Bil Keane in real life but still, Family Circus was always one of my favorite comics. Don't' know if his son will keep drawing it or not as the case has been for the last 5 years. :(


	5. Girl stuff

Girl stuff

Summary: Kayla has started getting that girls' time of the month and going through the other changes that come with puberty. Though it's not completely the same as what Cybertronian femmes go through, Elita One gives comfort to the youngest girl of the Wilson family to assure her that it's all normal.

It had been about 2:00 in the morning when it had started; 10 year old Kayla Frieda Wilson had gotten up to go to the bathroom and noticed something different; she called for her sisters Lisa, Darcy, and Marcy to help her out. The Autobots had heard it too but it seemed to be only Ratchet that at least partially understood what was happening.

"Darcy, get your sister the supplies she needs." The medic ordered. "Marcy, you start the next load of laundry immediately and get the stains out of Kayla's clothes and sheets. Lisa, go and tell her that everything will be fine."

"Ratchet what is going on here?" Ironhide asked.

"The answer is simple; Kayla's begun the transformation from girl to woman." Ratchet replied. "That is, the physical one."

Soon, Kayla had clean clothes and the supplies she needed and could finally go back to sleep after putting a few towels on the bed. A few hours later, she woke up and went to get breakfast.

"You okay?" Kyle asked.

"I guess." She replied.

"Kyle, leave your sister alone." Emerald scolded him.

Soon, the 6 kids had finished breakfast. As it was Sunday, they only had their religious education classes and had already gone to church the previous evening. When they had gotten back from Sunday School, they all went to do separate things. Kyle and Brandon played basketball outside, Marcy went to watch TV, Darcy went into her laboratory and began working and Lisa went to draw a portrait of both Optimus and Elita One.

Kayla went outside, not thinking that anyone was following her. She sat on the tire swing, swinging back and forth, for roughly half an hour.

"I thought I'd find you out here young one." someone said.

The youngest girl of the Wilson family looked up to see Elita One walking towards her. "Elita, can you take me inside so that I can call Lauren please?"

The femme commander lifted Kayla up carefully and said "Of course young one."

Elita did not understand why it was so hard for humans to discuss things that were considered taboo when one would have to hear about them sooner or later at certain points in their lives. Still, it was probably just a human thing that Cybertronians were not meant to understand. She took the human girl inside so that she could call her oldest sister; after the call was made and completed, Kayla had to ask "I know Autobot girls don't leak stuff once a month, correct?"

"That is true but other than that, human females and Cybertronian femmes go through similar changes when going through puberty; you can ask Ratchet more about it if you wish." Elita One replied gently, not having any problem with talking about the subject.

"How can you speak about it so casually?" the 10 year old girl was confused.

The pink Autobot lifted the girl up and sat her on her lap on the living room couch; said living room was now cleared of everyone else as Marcy had stopped watching TV and had gone to her room to play her piano. "Cybertronians don't consider puberty or our reproduction methods taboo material but out of respect for you and your siblings, we generally do not discuss it when you're present. Also it's not just physical changes that cause a person to become more mature."

"I know; I just don't know what I'll do when I start liking boys, and about the dumb popular kids in middle school and high school spreading rumors and being jerks." Kayla buried her face in her hands embarassed at having said that.

Elita smiled and carefully lifted Kayla's chin with one finger so that the latter was facing her. "Don't worry about, as you humans would say, 'crossing those bridges until you come to them' young one. Also remember that you don't have to listen to the negative things that others may say about you."

Kayla then felt comforted, almost as though everything was going to be just fine despite how she was feeling now. It was the same feeling she got whenver Optimus Prime spoke. No wonder he and Elita are sparkmates, the human girl thought. "Thanks Elita for listening."

"You're very welcome dear; if you need any help with as you would say 'girl stuff' feel free to talk to me, Emerald or your sisters at any time." the femme commander said smiling.

Soon Kayla was put down so that she could go into the bathroom again and Elita found herself relieved that the conversation did not go on any longer then it had to as the phone started ringing; probably someone from the government again, she thought as she answered the phone.


	6. Spark to heart talks part 1

Spark to heart part 1

Summary: Brandon wishes to be much bigger; Optimus lets him know that bigger isn't always better.

(Sometime in December of 2008)

Christmas was over but the Wilson siblings were still excited about the snow that had fallen overnight. Unfortunately, said snow seemed to be too much for Brandon and Kayla, but especially the youngest sibling, as the snow was almost up to his neck.

"Guess you'll have to stay inside shorty." Kyle joked.

"Kyle, don't." Lauren said. "He's not the only one who has to stay in; Lisa will be inside too until you shovel a path for her to roll around in."

"Aw man!" the middle school-aged boy complained.

"Size doesn't always matter." Marcy pointed out.

Of course Brandon heard this but did not believe his older sister. He sighed sadly. If only he could be as tall as the Autobots…

The very next day, the kids were all inside. The Autobots had gone out to help dig other humans out of the snow as well as clear the roads. Darcy was trying to make some science fiction-styled invention but was not having any luck. "Guess there's a reason they call it 'science fiction'." She said sighing.

"Hey Darcy." Someone called out.

Darcy turned around. "Brandon, how many times have I said not to come into my room without my permission?"

"I wanted to ask, do you have anything that can make me taller?" he wanted to know.

"No I do not; you have to take time to grow like the rest of us." The kid genius replied. "Sorry about that."

Disappointed by this, the blonde haired human boy went out of the room and then went into his own room, shutting the door behind him.

A few hours later, the Autobots had returned and the other kids ran to greet them. Optimus noticed that someone was missing though. "Where is Brandon?"

"He's in his room more likely than not." Was Darcy's reply; she then said. "He wanted to become taller fast so that Kyle would stop teasing him."

"Should I took to him or should you?" Lauren asked.

"I will talk to him Lauren." Optimus Prime replied. "He needs to come out and refuel soon."

The other kids went to make themselves food, well Lauren and Terry were actually making it since they were old enough to cook, and the Autobot leader went into Brandon's room; the doors to each of the kids rooms were Cybertronian-sized since Optimus knew that he would sometimes have to come in and talk to one of them about whatever problem they were having as he would be doing now with the youngest human boy.

Brandon hadn't even noticed Optimus; the human child was drawing pictures of himself and all of them made him look like a size he wasn't going to be able to get to e.g. as tall as Optimus.

"Brandon, it's time for dinner." Optimus Prime told him.

"I'm not hungry." The boy insisted.

The Autobot leader was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to be as big as you guys are." Brandon finally admitted. "That is, you and the other Autobots."

Optimus simply said "Brandon, come here."

The youngest Wilson sibling did so and Optimus picked him up. The Autobot leader then sat on the floor against a wall of the room and asked "Have you ever heard the phrase 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'?"

"No." Brandon replied. "Is it true though?"

"I certainly agree with whoever said that; you remember a few weeks ago when I had serious enough injuries that I had to stay in the medical bay for 2 weeks?" Optimus Prime asked the young human. "Ratchet was sure that I was going to offline and we both were thankful that I did not even though it was likely."

"I thought Transformers were stronger that humans." Brandon was confused.

"Yes but that does not equal invincibility or perfection." Optimus looked at Brandon as he said this. "Whether you will grow taller than your siblings or not, you are not going to get any taller than 6 feet at the most and if you were, you would have quite the number of problems."

"I wouldn't fit in my school or in the shower." The blonde haired boy realized, getting the point that his adopted father was trying to make.

Optimus then said "In due time, you will not only physically grow up but emotionally mature as well; for now, enjoy being the age that you are since you won't be a child forever and let everything take its own time when it comes to getting older."

"Okay; can I-I mean, may I go and eat now." Brandon wanted to know.

Optimus Prime chuckled. "Of course you may."

They both went out of the room, and then the human boy was put down so that he could join his siblings in the kitchen…


	7. Spark to heart talks part 2

Guy stuff

Summary: Kyle is humiliated after losing a game of Strip Go-Fish with his basketball teammates and their team's student manager Brenda. Optimus has to lecture him a bit afterwards. Note: this takes place in-between chapters of "Lavender's story", chapters 8 and 9 to be exact. Also, I don't know if I should change this whole collection of one shots to to the M rating just because of this chapter; please give me an honest opinion if you review this chapter.

(2012)

"Do you have any tenss?" Kyle asked his friend DJ, an African American boy. They were playing cards with some of their other friends at the home of Jesse, one of the other boys on the Lanceville High School basketball team. Said friends consisted of Jesse, Tom, Rick, and Brenda, who managed the basketball team they were on. Rick was Asian, Tom was mixed race and Brenda had mixed nationalities/ethnicities in her family's bloodline but was pale as Kyle while Jesse was tanned.

"Nope, go fish and give me a shoe." DJ replied. "Sorry man."

Kyle pulled off his right shoe, having already taken off his left one. Where in the world they had gotten the idea to play Strip Go-Fish the human teen couldn't say but the looser had to make love with Brenda, who was thought to be completely horrible in bed but none could say for sure if that was true or not; the girl was still a virgin as was Kyle. Still, maybe it would be great. She's really hot, the teenage boy thought to himself...

The game went on, and soon everyone was in various states of undress; Tom still had a shirt and boxers on, Jesse still had everything on except shoes, DJ was almost to his underwear, only wearing pants and no shirt, Rick had on everything except socks and shoes, Brenda was in a bra and underwear and Kyle, well he had just taken off everything except his boxers throughout the turns he had lost and the game was almost over.

"Do you have any aces?" he asked Rick.

"Go fish." Rick replied.

Kyle was extremely embarrassed about being completely naked but also a bit, well he couldn't help but stare at the attractive girl in the room and think certain thoughts until Jesse pointed out "Dude, your dick is really small. You don't have to do what we said you have to do; there wouldn't be a point to it."

"You guys are stupid if you think you're going to do any kind of sex related thing with me regardless of the size of your balls!" Brenda shouted, forcibly taking all of her clothes back.

"Oh come on Brenda; it wouldn't be that bad if someone else other than Kyle did." DJ tossed Kyle's clothes onto the roof just after saying this.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny and no!" She replied angrily, getting dressed again and then leaving as Kyle ran out to get his clothes.

The teenaged boy climbed onto the roof via a ladder and when finally on said roof tried to keep himself from slipping while grabbing all of his clothes and his shoes. He almost had everything until-

"Kyle Phillip Wilson, what is the meaning of this?!"

Kyle quickly grabbed his shoes and turned around. "Hi Elita." He said, nervously.

"Don't 'hi Elita' me." Elita One said sternly as she put the boy back on the ground. "Go get your clothes back on right now; we're going home."

The human boy did so and said sheepishly "I can explain all of this, really."

"Well, you're explaining to Optimus since I have a feeling this is a male/mech thing." Elita retorted.

Sometime later at home, Kyle was with Optimus in the latter's quarters and had explained the whole story. Optimus couldn't help but laugh.

"Why is it so funny? My friends on the basketball team all have-well, you know what I mean and they always get the best girls in school and everything." The human boy pointed out, turning red in the face.

"I believe you mean the best looking girls my friend and the size of your interface cable does not matter; there are consequences to what you wished to do." Optimus Prime said.

"There you go using your terms for human stuff again." Kyle muttered.

"Kyle Phillip Wilson." Optimus sighed as he said this. "I understand you wanted to mate with Brenda but if you were to do so now, it would not be a good idea."

"I know, I know; she'll get pregnant since neither of us believes in birth control, and her parents will kick her out and-I think I kind of get what you're saying and maybe playing a game where losing was better than winning in a way wasn't such a good idea in this case." The human boy looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"Kyle, I am sure that you will find someone someday that does not just like your body but you as a person; until then, please try to control your actions; if you do not, you have to help the girl who you mated with raise her child should she decide to keep it." The Autobot leader ordered.

"Optimus, you're so old fashioned or at least sound like that when you say that but I'll try to keep myself out of another girl's pants until the night after I get married." Kyle promised.

"Thank you Kyle." Optimus Prime replied.

"Still doesn't change that I have small private parts" the teenage boy commented more to himself than his adopted father.

"It is nothing to be ashamed about as I have been trying to tell you; I had a similar problem with my own body image when I was in the Cybertronian equivalent to high school." Optimus told him after having actually heard that previous comment.

"You had that kind of problem too?" Kyle's interest was suddenly piqued.

"Indeed I did; it took some time but I did learn what I have been trying to tell you." The Autobot leader answered. "It is a long story but I think it is one that that you can listen to. And no, I am not going to go into a lot of details about my sex life as the humans would refer to it before you ask."

"I know; you deserve your privacy more than anyone else here." Kyle wasn't sure what to think of any of what had been said tonight but he did listen when Optimus started telling the story…


	8. Spark to heart talks part 3

Spark to heart part 3

Summary: When a girl who was bullying Lisa is killed by a gunman, the latter isn't sure what to feel about the whole thing and needs Optimus Prime's advice.

"She wasn't a murderer, a thief or a rapist; she was just the bitch who would put down other girls emotionally; she wouldn't physically fight and couldn't do so to save her life even if it was the only thing that would." Lisa Wilson was explaining. "Yes, I wished something bad would happen to Tracy but I didn't have anything to do with it; being killed was in excess of what she actually deserved."

The human girl and her brother Kyle were being interviewed by a police officer; Optimus Prime was there as well to give his daughter and son emotional support and to take them home from the school afterwards. Earlier that morning, a boy in the freshman class had shot the most popular girl Tracy Thompson as well as 2 other students; Tracy herself was dead while the other 2 students had serious gunshot wounds and were recovering in the hospital. The school had been locked down during that time and Lisa and Kyle had hidden with their classmates during said lockdown and were unharmed as were the rest of the student body and the school staff, at least physically. It was a cold dark January day, which Lisa thought was fitting since everyone would be in mourning, if only because they were sorry that Tracy had died although most of her bullying victims probably wouldn't miss her in the least.

"I didn't think something like this could happen in our school." Kyle admitted, barely keeping himself composed. "Nobody deserves to be killed like that. I heard the whole thing just outside of my science classroom; the guy said 'This is what all bitches like you deserve' and then the gunshots and screaming."

After all the info the 2 could give had been given to the officer who was interviewing them, Optimus was allowed to take them home. As he drove, he thought of when he had first arrived on Earth and when the Wilson siblings had a tough time explaining about school shootings when he asked about those types of events. This recent event, happening only a month after what had happened in Connecticut, was something the Prime felt was certainly unneeded. When they got home, the 2 human teens got out and went inside, with the Autobot leader following them after he had transformed into his robot mode.

"Optimus I can't stand this!" Elita One declared, with anger and worry in her voice . "I'm worried more than ever about the safety of the children whenever they are in school with recent events happening and-"

"I understand the feeling, Elita; I'm unsure myself as to whether I should simply homeschool the children or allow them to go back to school once the investigation that is being done is completed." Optimus Prime said, sighing sadly as he thought about this.

Later that night, Lisa awoke from a nightmare and screamed. Optimus Prime immediatley rushed to her room and picked her up out of bed.

"I can't believe what's happened...I don't know why I'm upset for her when she's my worst enemy." the teenage girl was saying.

The Autobot leader cradled the 2nd oldest girl of the siblings he had adopted close to his spark and gently rubbed her back. "It is not odd that you feel sorry for Tracy; you did mention earlier that she was attempting to make amends with you earlier in the week, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Lisa sighed sadly. "She bullied me for a long time before she decided that maybe picking on the disabled kid wasn't such a good idea, mainly because her followers began deserting her when she began doing that. Tracy apologized to me on Monday and I wasn't even sure what to make of it; I hadn't even forgiven her yet when this all happened."

"Forgiveness does not always involve telling the person who wronged you that you forgive them, young one." Optimus Prime told her. "As it is though, i am sure she would accept your forgiveness. Perhaps finding out more about her home life would help."

"I was thinking of attending her funeral; I don't know if I can though." Lisa started sobbing and buried her face in her adopted father's chest.

"Lisa, Tracy may not have gotten a chance to completely become a better person but it is my hope that she will not have died in vain if others who wish to be better people take the chance to do so and perhaps learn to be careful of their actions." Optimus said. "I understand that nothing anyone says can ever describe having an event like this happen in their school, regardless of who was hurt or killed, but do realize that you and your classmates are not alone in dealing with this and that in time, everyone will be able to move forward."

Lisa did not feel completely better after hearing this; that would take days maybe weeks at the most but it was true that time would heal all wounds. She said this at Tracy's funeral a few days later and hugged the latter's sister, mother, and father as a way of comforting them since she knew this was hitting them a lot harder and they needed it more than anything else...

Author's note: I wrote this after what happened in Newtown, Connecticut as a way of dealing with my feelings regarding the tragedy and school shootings in general. I know that in most cases, said school shootings did not happen because the shooter was bullied but the way this was written was the idea I had in my head and I wanted to type it all out since it wouldn't go away.


	9. Spark to heart talks part 4 (sort of)

"What's in a name?"

Summary: Darcy did not know that her name means "dark one" and finds it ironic that she's generally a nice person and decided to ask Optimus about his name.

"Optimus, how did you get your name?" Darcy Wilson asked; the 2 were in his office talking with each other.

"I think a lot of explaining is required before i get to that." Optimus Prime replied. "I just hope you can listen to a long story."

"I have plenty of time." the middle school-aged human said. "I kind of asked because my name means something that I'm the complete opposite of; the name 'Darcy' means 'dark one' but I'm a pretty nice person or at least I try my best to be like that."

"Hmm, that is interesting." The Autobot leader commented to himself. "I got my name from my creators' optimisim that I would be a good leader for the Autobots; they had faith in me and I certainly want to justify them having it although it is not an easy task."

Darcy was a bit surprised; of course, Optimus sounded like "optimist", it all made sense now! She did however think of something else though. "I think there is one other reason you got the name that you did although you'll only get the joke if you're good at math." she commented.

"And what would that be young one?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Well, Optimus has seven letters, 7 is a prime number, so therefore 'Optimus is Prime' as I told another kid at school yesterday when he asked." the girl answered.

Optimus chuckled at this bit of humor once he understood what the girl was talking about. If any of the other Autobots, especially Sideswipe and Sunstreaker should they ever come to Earth, heard that joke, he'd probably never hear the end of it though. "In all seriousness, I must say that regardless of what one's name is, they must leave behind a legacy that they wish to be assosciated with."

"I know." Darcy said. "I'm also confused as to why anyone on cybertron has names like 'Jazz', or 'Bumblebee if jazz music and bumblebees don't exist on your planet."

"Cybertronian names can not always be completely translated into English thus we just shortened versions of said names as code names when introducing ourselves to those who live on other worlds such as Earth." he explained.

"Oh; I guess that does make some sense." the human girl shrugged. "Is there any chance that I can ever ask any other Autobot about Cybertronian culture and learn more about it?"

"I will be willing to answer any questions you have about it young one; for now, I think it's about time you ate dinner." Optimus Prime told the young human.

"All right." Darcy smiled as she went out of her adopted father's office, glad that he at least had a sense of humor.


	10. Spark to heart talks part 5

Spark to heart part 5

Summary: Marcy is procrastinating on her schoolwork and Optimus has an unusual idea that he wants to use to teach her a lesson about hard work…

"Marcy, our reports on who we look up to the most are due in 4 days and you haven't worked on yours at all!" Darcy complained.

"They said we couldn't do one of the Autobots and I didn't know which human role model I want to choose." Marcy argued.

Her twin sister groaned. "No more excuses please! At least I know my report on Dr. Kenneth Onishi will be good; I've already completed it and revised it." She commented before going out of the kitchen.

Marcy just sat there, playing with a handheld gaming device for a few minutes before taking her school stuff to her room; she then put her homework back in her backpack and went into the living room. Since the Autobots were out battling Decepticons, save for Ratchet and Lavender who were preparing the medbay to tend to the injured, that gave her the perfect opportunity to goof off if only for a little bit via watching reruns of _Power Rangers_.

2 hours later, the Autobots returned to find this scene and the other Wilson siblings who still lived on base coming up to Optimus and Elita One to hug them. None of the 'bots were injured save for the Aerialbots who were brought into the medbay by Bumblebee and Emerald while Optimus looked at Marcy. "Did you do your homework before watching these shows young one?" he asked.

"Uh…yes." Marcy lied.

"No she hasn't Optimus! She's been putting the biggest homework assignment we have off for a while and only has a few days to finish it." Darcy told their adopted father.

That was the cue for Elita to unplug the TV which she did while Ironhide took the remote and put it out of reach of the human kids.

"Hey! I didn't get to see whether the Power Rangers defeated the monster they were up against!" the human girl complained as Optimus Prime picked her up after that.

"You may watch the episode on Netflix later after you have completed your schoolwork." The Autobot leader said in a firm tone of voice.

After being taken to her room, Marcy got ready for bed after Optimus had left her there; tomorrow was Tuesday and her report was due on Friday. I've still got plenty of time, she thought…

The next day the kids went to school but a snowstorm forced everyone to go home early. Marcy started doing a little bit of writing but soon stopped and started getting lazy again which was driving Darcy nuts.

"Optimus, I don't like this at all! What are we going to do with her?" Elita One asked.

"I have an idea Elita." Optimus Prime replied. "Hopefully, it will work as far as teaching her a lesson goes…"

It was now 2 days before the assignment was due and Marcy was surprise that afternoon when Optimus asked if she wanted to go to McDonald's.

"Won't Ratchet not like that? That is, me eating unhealthy food?" the human girl asked.

"He doesn't know that I'm doing that." Optimus explained. He then transformed into his alt mode and opened the door for her.

Marcy got in and sat in the passenger's seat of the truck alt mode. She then put her seatbelt on while the door shut behind her and Optimus started his engine. They parked in the parkling lot since the Autobot leader could not fit in the drive-thru then went inside of the restaraunt. Marcy ordered a Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese, a large order of fries and a large Dr. Pepper; Optimus ordered Chicken McBites, a small order of fries, and sweet tea.

When they had paid for and then gotten their food, the human girl sat with the holoform of the Autobot leader at a table and began eating. Optimus loved getting to eat human food the best when it came to the advantages a holoform had and while the sweet tea was too sweet for his liking, he did enjoy the Chicken McBites and fries.

Marcy liked all of her food and ate it all. She then drank her soda and then went up and ordered a hot fudge sundae for dessert. When she was done eating, the human girl asked "Can we go home please? It's 7:00 and I've only got 2 hours before I have to go to bed and I've got homework that needs to be done!" she begged Optimus upon realizinhg what time it was.

"I was waiting for you to say that." the Autobot leader replied, chuckling a little as he walked his holoform out of the restaraunt with the pop culture loving teenager.

Soon enough they were home and Marcy was apologizing. "I know my schoolwork is important and I shouldn't be neglecting it even if I really want to be doing something else. I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven Marcella and I promise you that if you work on your schoolwork, I will let you catch up on the Power Rangers series that you were watching." Optimus Prime told her. "I am glad you learned your lesson and hope that you remember it in the future."

"I will." Marcy replied. She then went to her room; this time, she finished her paper and wrote it about one of her favorite celebrities and then finally went to sleep, looking forward to doing more fun stuff now that her schoolwork was done for this week...


	11. Spark to heart talks part 6

Spark to heart talk part 6

Optimus didn't like what he was seeing on the news at the moment; this story was the 4th one this week about a child being snatched and then molested and it seemed that the perpetrator had no preferrence for either girls or boys so far.

"It's hard to believe they still haven't caught the perpetrator." Ratchet muttered as he came into the rec room. "What sick mind would want to interface with a sparkling, who does not understand it at all?"

"I am unsure Ratchet but I hope that the children we have living here with us will not be subjected to it; the person who does that would have a death wish." Optimus Prime said in reply, growling a bit while saying this. Just because he was leader didn't mean he was different from any other Cybertronian or human who was protective of their spouse/sparkmate and children/sparklings and if anybody harmed either of them-well, he would be tempted to disobet his own "we do not harm humans"-rule if said attacker was human.

"Optimus, may I watch some cartoons before dinner?" Kayla asked him.

The Autobot leader handed her the remote. "Indeed you may, young one." he answered before retreating to his quarters for some time with Elita One.

The rest of that night went well but it was the next day that Optimus Prime nearly lost it when it came to the kids' safety; the kids were with Optimus and Elita at the playground; since it was a nice spring day and very warm, that was the reason for their coming here. Kyle and Marcy played one on one basketball on one of the basketball courts while Lisa acted as referee; Darcy was watching Kayla and Brandon while they started climbing on the jumgle gym. Optimus adn Elita were in their robot modes and looking over at the kids every few minutes while trying to sign autographs at the same time.

It was when Kayla was walking back from using the bathroom in the park that she was grabbed by a stranger. The human girl screamed loudly, trying to drown out her kidnapper's very innappropriate comments about her as he began dragging her away.

Optimus Prime ran towards the direction of Kayla's screams. He then grabbed the adult human who protested at being picked up like that, angry at what he had found.

"And where do you think you're taking my daughter?" The Autobot leader growled

The "pathetic excuse for a man" as Elita referred to the would-be molester later on didn't have an answer; he just rmumbled something incoherrant and wet himself

At the same time, Elita One called the human police adn an officer arrived soon after that.

"Optimus, put him down. The humans will deal with him." the Femme commander said.

Optimus put down the man, who was then handcuffed without incident and taken in for questioning.

Kayla was leaning against a tree and shaking from fear. "I can't believe he-he tried to-he said something about being a good looking kid to me and-I don't know what to say now other than he probably wanted to rape me and I'm glad he wasn't able to."

The Autobot leader wrapped one hand around his youngest daughter and lifted her up. "He will not be able to harm you or anyone else again." he said reassurringly. "I do think that the other officers who are here will want to ask you what happened."

After maybe an hour, Kayla had explained everything and Optimus snifed the air a bit; Kayla's would-be rapist had ejaculated on her shoes which she had kicked off. Said shoes were being collected as a piece of evidence as were her socks since they were also soaked with the foul smelling fluid. Now she was barefoot and riding home with Brandon in the truck cab of Optimus Prime's alt mode.

"When will we get me new shoes?" Kayla asked.

"I will take you to get new shoes tomorrow." Oiptimus replied; he would keep a closer optic on her of course in addition to the other Wilson siblings from now on. Nobody was going to harm the kids if he had anything to say about it...

Later that night, Kayla awoke from a nightmare and screamed. She then ran to Optimus and Elita's quarters and knocked on the door. Please tell me you two aren't getting special alone time, she thought to herself.

"Just a second." Optimus and Elita were brought out of recharge and the former got up and opened the door. He knelt down in front of the human girl. "What is the matter Kayla?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare...about what happened today only it's what would have happened if you hadn't stopped that guy." she sobbed.

Optimus lfited the human girl up and cuddled her close to his spark. "There, there little one." he told her. "Dreams can not hurt you and no one deserves to go through what you did today."

"Really?" Kayla asked.

"Really; you did the right thing by screaming in protest and screaming for help." Elita One added. "I know it's going to be hard to move past this but we will be here through the whole process."

"Thank you." The human preteen was still crying when she said this as she cuddled close to Optimus. "Can I sleep with you tonight though? I'd feel better if I did."

"I was just about to ask if you would like to, little one." The Autobot leader smiled as he and Elita got back onto their recharge berth and pulled the blanket over themselves and Kayla.

"Good night Dad." she mutterd to Optimus as she fell asleep. "Please keep me safe."

"You know that I will, little one." he replied in a gentle tone of voice as he wrapped one arm Elita and one hand over his youngest daughter, ready to protect them and the rest of those he called "family" from whatever horrible thing had come and to be there to enjoy happy times, as rare as those seemed to be...


	12. Caught in the middle of it all

Caught in the middle of it all

Summary: Lauren and her band got caught in the middle of the bombings in Boston and Optimus Prime and a few other Autobots head out to help her help others get through the crisis. This one shot is dedicated to those who died in this real life event as well as to those who survived; I will be keeping them in my thoughts and prayers.

Optimus Prime was horrified as he was watching the news; he knew that Lauren was in Massachusetts as one of the states she was stopping in on her tour of the East Coast of the United States as well as her band, Jenny, TJ, Zach, and Eric, their manager/Lauren's boyfriend. Cell phone service was out but that did not mean he could not use the landline and call Lauren's hotel room.

Lauren did answer the phone. "Optimus, did you hear about what happened?" she asked, still in shock.

"Indeed I did; are you and your band all right?" the Autobot leader inquired.

"We're fine; Jenny had to be treated for bruises and cuts though. I'm glad she didn't have worse injuries." The human girl wasn't sure what to say. "Optimus, the rest of my tour was already cancelled in response to this and-I want to stay here and help the victims out in some way and I know you and some of the other Autobots want to help too."

"I will ask your President if our assistance will be needed and I will be keeping everyone in my thoughts and prayers." Optimus Prime assured his oldest adopted daughter.

"Thanks; if you can reach Terry and Kyle, please tell them I'm okay so that they won't be worried sick and tell my other human relatives too." Lauren requested.

"You're very welcome and I will make sure to do so." Optimus hung up the phone.

In the meanwhile, the other Autobots had heard the news and Lavender and Elita One were trying to comfort the other Wilson siblings, who were sad about what happened but were relieved to hear that their oldest sister was still alive.

"Such a shame that 3 people had their lives cut short." First Aid commented sadly, trying to keep tears from leaking out of his optics though he wasn't the only one who felt like crying.

The Aerialbots didn't understand but Fireflight was sobbing while Jetfire comforted him and told him "It will be all right; we're lucky that the death toll was low."

"Autobots, I understand if you need to cry. Everyone grieves differently and I'd rather all of you let it all out." Optimus Prime said, knowing it would be useless to tell them to stop crying. He then took Elita and the 5 youngest Wilson siblings into his office, wanting to grieve privately with those he called family and contact the human relatives of his adopted children to assure them that at least Lauren was all right.

Later that night, East Coast Time of course, Lauren and her band had dressed a lot differently than what they would normally wear in order to pay respects to the victims. After the vigil, Lauren had decided to go back to the hotel and was surprised when told she had a visitor waiting for her by the security guard outside.

The redheaded girl saw Optimus Prime, parked in his alternate mode and using his human holoform to come over to her. He hugged Lauren.

"Optimus, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I took the groundbridge as your government wished for myself and a few other Autobots to investigate as to whether or not Decepticons might have been involved; fortunately, they were not but many questions remain as to who did this." He answered. "For now though, supporting those who survived as well as the families of the deceased is all we can do as well as attempt to move forward when the mourning is over."

"It will take a long time to do that though." Lauren commented.

It was the next day when Optimus had decided the best course of action would be to allow Lauren and her band to visit those who were still hospitalized. He would do the same; it wasn't much but it was what could be done for now and every bit of support counted when someone was dealing with a tragedy such as this one…


	13. I'm already there

I'm already there

Summary: Marcy is singing a song that describes how everyone felt during a time when Optimus had to be away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song; I do however own my human and Cybertronian OCs.

Karaoke night, despite what Prowl and Ratchet would say, was actually a fun night and very amazing to the other Autobots. While the 'bots themselves weren't necessarily good singers, the Wilson siblings managed just fine and it helped that Marcy could also play the piano if the karaoke machine wasn't in use.

Optimus settled back onto the sofa next to Elita One and listened as the human girl who was one half of a set of twins said "This song is dedicated to you Optimus because I think you felt like this when you were meeting with Earth's leaders last week."

Marcy soon began singing and playing her piano.

**He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room**

**Just to hear her say "I love you" one last time**

**But when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background**

**He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

Indeed the previous week the Autobot leader had started a long drive rather than using the groundbridge so as to conserve energon and he had gotten to a truck stop in the Midwestern U.S. to rest when he had decided to check on everyone back at base. He had spoken with Elita, trying to keep the sadness he was feeling from being obvious.

**A little voice came on the phone, said "Dad, when are you coming home?"**

**He said the first thing that came to his mind**

"**I'm already there, take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm your shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend**

**And I know that I'm in your prayers**

**Oh I'm already there"**

Optimus Prime hadn't quite said the exact wording when Brandon had gotten on the phone and asked him that but it was something similar. "Do not worry too much, little one. I am always there even if it is only in spirit."

As he remembered this, Optimus turned away so that his soldiers wouldn't see the tears that had started falling; Elita One began wiping them away, making him feel a little better as Marcy continued singing.

**She got back on the phone, said "I really miss you darling**

**Don't worry about the kids, they'll be all right**

**Wish I was in your arms laying right there beside you**

**But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight**

**And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch them with my finger tips**

**So close your eyes and turn out the light"**

Elita had indeed guessed that Optimus would be dreaming of her kissing him on that particular night after hanging up the phone as well as dream of her doing other things that can't be mentioned here.

Optimus, having known that Elita was thinking of that particular thing about last week over her bond with him, sent her a quick message (When the children are asleep, we'll get some time to ourselves. Prowl said he'll handle the paperwork)

Marcy continued singing, unaware of what her adopted parents were thinking regarding their ahem "private activities".

**"I'm already there, don't make a sound**

**I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down**

**I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there 'til the end**

**Can you feel the love that we share?**

**Oh, I'm already there**

**We may be a thousand miles apart**

**But I'll be with you wherever you are**

**Oh I'm already there, take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there till the end**

**Can you feel the love that we share?**

**Oh I'm already there"**

Marcy finished singing and her siblings and the Autobots who were in the room applauded. She then walked over to Optimus and Elita. "So, what did you think of that?"

"I thought the song was beautiful." Optimus Prime replied. "I certainly think that is very accurate as far as how everyone felt last week and how we still feel; you know I am always here when I can be for you and your siblings as well as for others who may need my help."

Marcy and her siblings Lisa, Darcy, Kayla and Brandon went over to hug their adopted father and mother but they instead were picked up and taken out of the room before being cuddled briefly and put into bed. It was a very rare sweet family moment that all enjoyed together and they wished that Lauren, Terry and Kyle could take part in it…


	14. I said no!

I said no!

Summary: Michelle is sick of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker flirting with her and Optimus has to step into help.

Though she was currently now the only human on base not related biologically to the other humans already present, Michelle, the Wilson siblings' family friend was still very much accepted by most of the Autobots and often helped out enough to prove that she deserved to stay there. She liked most of the 'bots and at best tolerated Prowl and the twins but the latter were making her a bit sick today with their teasing.

"Are you sure you don't want us to ride you-I mean give you a ride to work?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I am absolutely 100 percent sure." Michelle replied. "Besides, I thought you hate having your interior ruined just as much as you hate a ruined paint job."

"He does but that can easily be cleaned with a little help." Sideswipe couldn't help but get in on the teasing; Michelle wasn't off limits like the Wilson siblings were when it came to this and pranking.

"I said no!" the human college-aged student shouted. "I don't want sex or anything like that before I get married and I don't want people joking about doing it with me!"

"What is going on here?"

Both twins and the human girl turned to see Optimus Prime walking towards them. The Autobot leader was not pleased to have been overhearing what had been said. "You two get back to your duties and stop flirting with Michelle; she is not interested in either of you and wishes to be left alone." He ordered the 2 Autobot twins.

"Sorry sir." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went off to complete their duties.

Michelle turned to Optimus. "Thanks Prime; I really hate it when guys imply that they only want sex, seriously or in a joking manner." She said to him. "Flirting in general is kind of annoying."

"You are very welcome Michelle; I will have Bumblebee give you a ride to work." Optimus Prime said.

"Thank you that would be great if he could do that." The human girl said. She then sighed. "So many people don't realize that sex isn't as big of a deal as they make of it and that everyone's life is easier if it's not emphasized as much."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "I understand where you are coming from, my young friend. Perhaps someday you will find someone who wishes to have an actual romantic relationship and cares for you as a person and not just about your looks or body. Hopefully that person will also share your beliefs." He assured her.

"I really hope so; it's so hard to find a chaste guy these days." Michelle admitted. "That doesn't mean they're not out there but still."

Optimus Prime chuckled a little bit at what was said before composing himself again. "I'm sure there are some chaste human mechs, Michelle; that aside, I believe it is time for you to head off to work, am I correct?"

"Oh yeah, it is." Michelle gasped. "Thanks for reminding me; I'll see you when I get back." She ran to find Bumblebee so that she could have a ride. Living with the Autobots may have been difficult but at least most of them were good friends and understood her opinions and beliefs even if they didn't agree with her, such as Optimus himself. She had only been on base for about a week now but Michelle knew that it would get easier as she got used to her living situation and that someday Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might learn their lesson.


	15. An akward subject

An akward subject

Author's note: I did not take a sex ed class in school though I learned about it in biology class and learned more in my college health class. My parents were the ones who explained the rest of it though I don't remember how old I was when they did.

Summary: the Wilson siblings get the Cybertronian version of "The Talk" when they ask about having another sibling.

It was a very normal day; the children had been back in school for almost a week, having started school the day after Labor Day. Now it was the Friday at the end of that first week and I was in my office, doing paperwork as usual. Prowl had done about half of it, it was my job to do the other half.

"Optimus, we're home!" someone shouted.

I put down the data pad and opened the door to see Lisa, Darcy, Marcella, Kayla, and Brandon running, or in Lisa's case, rolling, towards me to greet me.

"It's Firday Optimus! Marcy can sleep late tomorrow and everything after she gets home from work." Kayla sounded very excited about this. Recently, Marcy had gotten a job working at the McDonald's in town and she worked weeknights so the rules regarding the children's bedtimes were amended so that she could go to bed at 10:30 since that was when she got home.

"Indeed that is pretty exciting." I said, giving all the children a smile as they came up and hugged my fingers. "I am not done working yet but I will be in about 2 hours."

The children were slightly disappointed but they ran off to find Elita One to give her hugs. I went back to work and was finished just as the children had finished eating dinner.

The rest of the night went normally enough but on Saturday morning, around 11:00 a.m., the children came in while Elita and I were working.

"Optimus, there's 2 things I wanted to ask you." Brandon said. "One is I need you to sign something and the other is, I wanted to know if you and Elita are going to have any sparklings of your own."

Elita and I looked at each other, unsure of how to answer though I did sign the paper that Brandon had given me; it was a permission slip for him to learn human sex education since he, like his classmates, were nearing puberty and the schools knew that not all parents would talk about "the birds and the bees" with their children.

"And another thing; we never got the complete Cybertronian version of the talk when Rhythm was born; Jazz and Emerald wouldn't answer our questions and Ratchet said to ask you." Darcy added.

Elita finally found something to say to the children. "Very well; we may as well tell you but don't' tell this to any other humans, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" all of the children we had living at home with us replied.

"For starters, we do not have 'sexual organs' per se as humans do and interfacing isn't the thing Cybertronians need to do to reproduce…" my sparkmate began.

When she was done with her explanation, I said "It is not as big of a deal to have this kind of talk with young ones for Cybertronians since our society is slightly more open to answering those types of questions honestly."

"But Optimus, how do you control yourself and how you react to those kinds of feelings?" Lisa asked.

I answered her honestly. "That is a very good question; it is not wrong to have those types of feelings for someone and it is up to you how you tell that person you have a crush on or if you tell them at all; simply using interfacing or other sexual actions to hurt someone, such as in the cases of sexual assault where those feelings for another person aren't present, is completely illegal and NEVER condoned by either myself or Elita."

"We would never do that to anyone Optimus; it's bad enough that it almost happened to me." Kayla replied, reliving that memory of a few months ago.

Elita picked up Kayla and her siblings and gave them all a gentle hug and then said "We both know that, young ones; we're just reminding you."

"So, will you guys have any sparklings?" Marcy asked.

"Not anytime soon; we are waiting until the war is over." I answered. "It isn't completely out of the question though; Elita and I have discussed it before."

The Wilson siblings did not have any more questions for us and went off to eat lunch after Elita had put them down, though Brandon looked as though he might not have been able to eat.

"I am so relieved that the 'nuts and bolts' talk went well." Elita commented.

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around my sparkmate. "I very much agree and I certainly wouldn't mind doing a few of those things now that we can get a break to ourselves." I whispered to her.

"Optimus, you dirty mech!" Elita scolded me jokingly.

I locked the door to my office so that we would not be interrupted and both of our comlinks were turned off as well. Even after 'lovemaking' as the humans called it, I was still wondering what else would the children ask about but knew that whatever they would ask, I would somehow answer their questions truthfully…


End file.
